Different Shades
by takethedamnbanana
Summary: What if ten years later Mark DelFiggallo dumped Brooke for Quinn? How would Logan feel if she gets back together with him? What will he do to win her back? Quogan, Chase/PepperoniPizza, Michael/PotatoChips.
1. CHAPTER 1

DIFFERENT SHADES

DIFFERENT SHADES

_Disclaimer__: _

_**TAKETHEDAMNBANANA**__: for the last time, I won't be able to give you Zoey 101. _

_**FANGIRL**__: Why? _

_**TAKETHEDAMNBANANA**__: __BECAUSE I DON'T OWN IT__!_

_**Do I attract you,**_

_**Do I repulse you,**_

_**With my queasy smile,**_

"So… Mark was talking to me today…" Quinn eased, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Oh, really?" he gazed into her eyes. "Was he boasting about Brooke?"

"Not… not really… he was boasting more about…"

"About?" he repeated

"ABOUT BREAKING UP WITH BROOKE!" she managed to blurt out.

"What? They've been together for six years! _(/A.N – they're all 22)_ And he dumps her? Why?" he asked so many questions at once Quinn couldn't really keep up.

"Because… well…"

"Why did he break up with her? I wanna make sure I beat him up for the right reason."

"WOAH! Hold on, rich boy. It was because… well, he wanted to get together with me."

Logan let out a loud laugh, but Quinn's face was as blank as Dr Cuddles' _(/A.N – You may wanna read __**'Run Rabbit Run' **__to understand what Dr. Cuddles is…)._

"And what did you say?" he chuckled.

"Well…"

"Don't tell me you got together with him." his face turned serious.

"Ahem… isn't it time we took a break? Just for a little while?" she whispered, closing her eyes for a tantrum.  
"WHAT?!" Logan was surprised; you may be able to tell.

"Just for a while. Please."

"But what's wrong with me?!" Quinn always saw through his vanity.

"Hey, maybe Mark's changed."

"Yeah, sure, the way a jacked-up traffic light changes colour! Seriously, what's wrong with me? I can solve it. I promise!" he whined. But before he could say anything else, Quinn had run out of the room. He wondered why she ran out of his life. It hit him like a tonne of bricks. He had to win his girl back.

**Heheh – You'll be glad to know, this story won't have as many cliffies as Run Rabbit Run. I'm not THAT evil!**


	2. CHAPTER 2

DIFFERENT SHADES

DIFFERENT SHADES

_Disclaimer__: _

_**TAKETHEDAMNBANANA**__: for the last time, I won't be able to give you Zoey 101. _

_**FANGIRL**__: Why? _

_**TAKETHEDAMNBANANA**__: __BECAUSE I DON'T OWN IT__!_

_**Am I too dirty?**_

_**Am I too flirty?**_

_**Do I like what you like?**_

"BUT WHY?! WHY DID _SHE_ BREAK UP WITH _ME_?" Logan paced around the room.

"Heheh… that rhymes." Michael chuckled. Chase and Logan stared at him in a look of puzzle, so he carried on eating his potato chips.

"Forget him. How much time do you spend with her? Maybe she got bored of you."

"That could never happen. I'm perfect, nobody could get bored of me!" he yelled, anger management classes really hadn't had much of an affect on him.

"Speak for yourself." Chase muttered.

"What was that?" Logan snapped.

"Nothing. Hey, pass me a potato chip."

"Yeah, then we'll phone all our friends and get dancing girls. We'll have a big party!" he shouted sarcastically.

"That sounds good!" Chase and Michael sounded a little too eager.

"GRRRRRRRR!"

"What, rich boy get a migraine?" Chase laughed, but Logan stared at him with narrow eyes "Calm down, now. Maybe you hang out with other girls too much."

"Or maybe it's because you don't bathe a lot." Michael added.

"Funny." he threw a cushion at him.

"Well, Rebecca broke up with me because I didn't obey her. Or I wasn't her slave, in short. Were you her slave?"

"Yeah, I took her everywhere she wanted!"

"Cause you can _afford_ to…" Michael and Logan's trademark arguments still hadn't wore off since high-school.

"Shut up!"

"Well, maybe you didn't like what she liked." Chase advised.

"She loved brains, I liked brawns. So? Opposites attract!" Michael and Chase looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, man, but you'll have to work hard on getting her back." Michael sighed. There was a long, solemn silence. "Who wants pizza?" he bounced out of his seat.

"I'm good!" said Logan, a bit brighter.

"Pepperoni! ALWAYS! It is my true love! Don't tell Zoey I said that, she'll wig out…" Chase yelled.

_**Dude, Chase is a TWO-TIMER!**__** xD**_

**Anyway, thanks for your reviews! I love you guys!**


	3. CHAPTER 3

DIFFERENT SHADES

DIFFERENT SHADES

_Disclaimer__: _

_**TAKETHEDAMNBANANA**__: for the last time, I won't be able to give you Zoey 101. _

_**FANGIRL**__: Why? _

_**TAKETHEDAMNBANANA**__: __BECAUSE I DON'T OWN IT__!_

_**Gotta be **__**green**_

"If this doesn't work, you're getting a THUMPIN'." Logan threatened.

"Trust me. Quinn's a scientist, right?" Michael returned.

"She's beyond scientist. She's a NOBEL PRIZE winner!" he yelled.

"Whatever. Most science-geeks I know like stuff to do with eco-ness. You know, recycling, re-using… blah like that."

"QUINN'S NO GEEK!" Logan pretty much ignored the rest he said of what Michael said, he was too angry "She's… beautiful."

"You're cornier than corn! Man, you got to listen. Pretend to care about the environment whenever she passes. Maybe that'll win her back."

"Doubt it." he muttered.

"Hey, do you have a Plan B?" there was silence "Didn't think so."

"Oh my god, do you mean Mark DelFiggallo?" all of Zoey's two ears were on Chase's story about 'Quogan'.

"Yep. The one who dumped her for Brooke. Now it's… the other way round." Chase explained.

"Woah, that's weird. Is Logan upset?"

"Well, he would be. That's what happens if you put all your eggs in one basket."

"Excuse me?" she looked puzzled.

"Well, if all you think about is your girlfriend and she breaks up with you, you have nothing left. So don't put all your eggs in one basket." there was a pause as Zoey thought it over. Then her eyes widened.

"You haven't been putting your eggs in other people's baskets?"

"You know what I mean." Chase rolled his eyes. "Listen, wanna come to the mall? I gotta go help Logan with some wacky plan of his."

"Sure, but no more pepperoni pizza. It's like you're obsessed with it!" she laughed.

"Ohhh, puh-LEASE?! Just one slice?" he begged.

"No!" she giggled at the sight of her boyfriend on his knees begging. She had to admit, he looked cute like that. Finally, she gave in. "Come on!" she dragged him by the hand out the door.

"YES! Ahh, the magic of pepperoni and begging." he laughed. She loved his goofiness.

They snooped into the restaurant Quinn and Mark were having their date at; it was called 'Le PIZZA', which really made no sense as it meant 'a PIZZA'. Chase stopped and looked at the menu, hoping to find pepperoni. Unfortunately, things didn't work out like that for him.

In a loud (and slightly phoney) voice Logan shouted at Michael, "Dude, you can't just chuck that on the floor!" Quinn turned her face to see two familiar and rather goofy looking guys. Had they forgotten she had an IQ of 230? Of course, she knew Logan was acting to make her get back with him. Well, two could play that game.

"Oh, Mark. You're so caring for the environment." Mark had a non-plussed face.

"I am? Thanks." he said bluntly.

"HEY! RE-USE THOSE GLASSES!" Logan yelled to the waiter as he eyed Quinn.

"Mark, you're great!" she squealed.

"LOVE TO THE ENVIROMENT, GUYS! IT'S OUR HOME!" he yelled. By this time the whole building was staring at them, some tucking into their meals wondering what they'd say next. Then Quinn kissed Mark. Marks face lit up as they deepened.

"Oh, GET A ROOM!" Michael squirmed.

"AND RECYLE IT AFTERWARDS!" Logan shouted as he walked angrily out of the place. Quinn smirked. This would be fun.

**Loved it? Like it? Loath it? Post reviews with the lil' purple button. Thanks to the guys who did review, I love you monkeys! That was a compliment, don't worry.**


	4. CHAPTER 4

DIFFERENT SHADES

DIFFERENT SHADES

**There are replies to the anonymous monkeys at the bottom… haha… monkeys-bottom… sorry. Ignore me… I'm just… crazy.**

_Disclaimer__: _

_**TAKETHEDAMNBANANA**__: for the last time, I won't be able to give you Zoey 101. _

_**FANGIRL**__: Why? _

_**TAKETHEDAMNBANANA**__: __BECAUSE I DON'T OWN IT__!_

_**Gotta be **__**mean**_

"Would you sit still for a minute?!" Michael said.

"No." Logan replied bluntly. It had been three days from the little scene he caused at the restaurant and he was ready to take on yet another personality. "Remember, this has to look real. If it doesn't (like last time) then I'll look like a complete idiot."

"Also like last time." Chase added. They found different things, eye patches, hats with bananas on them and even a monkey suit from a dare they did a few years ago. Sadly, there were none that would help them.

"I have an idea." Michael said.

"Logan, call the police. There's an impersonator on the loose!" Chase teased.

"I doubt it. Who wants to be Michael?" Logan joked.

"Steady now." they ignored him.

"Yeah, it's like, 'Hey lookie, I'm Michael Barret. Pleased to meet you, fellow hippies.' Am I right?"

"Hey." Michael was beginning to get angry.

"Haha – yeah, that's right. 'I'm Michael; I love my potato-chips.'" Logan laughed.

"HEY!" he screamed "Number 1, DO NOT MOCK THE POTATO CHIPS! Number 2, I have an idea that could actually help us this time. Who's the person we know that can find any item of clothing anywhere?" he asked.

"Lola." the three said in unison.

"So, you're looking for tough guy stuff?" her imagination was already racing, and they could see it. Logan was afraid of what he could see in her eyes.

"Don't make me scary, though." he added.

"That job's already done, dude." Michael laughed. Logan just glared at him.

"Anyway, come with me." Lola dragged Chase and Logan out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Chase asked.

"Just the mall."

"NO!" Michael squealed. He tried to wriggle out of Lola's grip, but it was too late. They'd already set off.

"So, I just have to beat up Chase?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I'm not too happy about that. Why can't it be Michael?" Chase whined.

"Because Michael hates cannoli." Logan replied bluntly.

"So?" Chase asked.

"You're getting paid in cannoli." Lola finished.

"Why don't I get paid in money? Logan's a billionaire, remember?"

"Cannoli's cheaper." Logan shrugged.

"And it tastes better than money," they all stared at him "Don't ask."

They, once again, crept to the park Mark and Quinn were walking.

"What did you call me?!" Logan sneered in a less of a phoney voice. Quinn turned her head again and stared.

"I called you a stale pie-hole. WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!" Chase faced up to him. He was doing this for the love of cannoli, however, so he would take his chances.

"Well, Matthews, you made a mistake." Quinn rolled her eyes. He was at it again. "Prepare for a hard-beat. Yeah, you better run."

"Oh no! I'm helpless and unarmed!" Chase's acting wasn't great, but he tried.

"Mark! Do you work out?" Quinn yelled.

"No. Not really." Mark replied.

"Because you have a LOT of muscle."

"You're gonna die, Matthews." this wasn't going well, so he decided to fake-punch Chase.

"OW! I THINK YOU GAVE ME A BLACK EYE!" this time, Chase wasn't acting. If Logan knew that, he would stop.

"That'll teach you a lesson, you need to know that I'm TOUGH! GRRRR!" he shouted.

"Wow, Mark, you're biceps are HUGE!"

"Seriously, dude, you gave me brain-damage!" Chase winced.

"Really? I'm sorry, man. God, that looks bad." Logan looked at the large bruise around Chase's eye.

Logan: Nil. Quinn: Two.

She was good at this game.

_**REPLIES**_

**SCnli – I'll do what I like.**** I don't tell YOU how to do YOUR stories. Loads of people do A.Ns in the middle of stories.**

**BookBitch – haha, thanks!**

**Kim – that's the point, they're 22 but they still act like kids. That's kind of the humour of it all.**

**Seeya, guys. Look out for the next chapter where the lyrics are –**

_**Gotta be everything more.**_


	5. CHAPTER 5

DIFFERENT SHADES

_Disclaimer__: _

_**TAKETHEDAMNBANANA**__: for the last time, I won't be able to give you Zoey 101. _

_**FANGIRL**__: Why? _

_**TAKETHEDAMNBANANA**__: __BECAUSE I DON'T OWN IT__!_

_**Gotta be **__**everything more**_

Logan couldn't believe what he'd just done. He gave one of his best friends a black-eye. He didn't know why, but he knew Quinn was driving him crazy, which made him more attracted to her.

"Try and make her jealous. That works. Most of the time…" Michael trailed off into his little world of potato chips and dolphins.

"Chip Boy here actually has another decent plan." Chase said.

"Chip Boy… That's cool, I'm Chip Boy, saviour of the universe!" he cried getting out of his chair and inflating his chest.

"Yeah, what's your super-power? To bore people to death with your roast beef ray?" Logan snapped. Michael sat down, looking a little heart-broken "Now, who's gonna make Quinn jealous?" he asked

"I don't know…" Chase thought. Then, the ever popular light-bulb turned on "Someone smarter than Quinn. Someone like Paige Howard."

"That. Is. Gen-i-us." Logan gasped "If you were a girl, you'd be the make-Quinn-jealous person!" Chase looked at him with wide and disturbed eyes. Then he realized what he'd just said. "But you're not, so, I'll try Paige instead and… bye." he ran outside, grabbed his phone and called Vince Blake (who was going out with Paige), and told him the game plan.

* * *

"I don't think it'll work." Vince said.

"Why not?" Logan asked, slightly offended

"Because if I beat you up for stealing my girl it won't quite look like it's real."

"But you're not meant to beat me up." he said.

"But you're gonna be Paige's boyfriend. I gotta beat you up." he chewed on his gum.

"I'm not REALLY stealing Paige. It's just to make Quinn jealous."

"A likely story."

"It's true!"

"Oh, hey Logan… Logan? What are you doing here?" Paige looked at them in a very confused manner.

"Explain it." Logan said. And so Vince did. This time, he explained properly.

For the third time in 2 weeks, they crept up Quinn's driveway where Mark and Quinn were watching movies. Well, that wasn't true. They were watching a game show that Quinn looked totally uninterested in. She had to admit to herself, Mark was still a boring old ball of fat, but she didn't want to look as undignified as to crawling back to Logan. Besides, she was good at the game they were playing.

"Wow, Paige! You have an IQ of 231?" he shouted as they passed the house. Quinn slowly turned her head and to her horror, Logan was leaning against a lamppost and talking to Paige with their eyes locked. Then her common sense got the better of her – he was just playing tricks. She decided to ignore him. Ten more minutes of their chat went on. Endless blah and squish until finally, he cracked.

"This isn't working. We might as well give up. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Paige." he sighed. She won yet again. But he still couldn't admit this was a waste of time. He still couldn't admit Quinn seemed happy with Mark. He could only admit the one reason he was still doing this. Because he was in love.

**Seeya, guys. Look out for the next chapter where the lyrics are –**

_**Why don't you like me?**_

_**Why don't you like me?**_

_**Why don't you walk out the door?**_


	6. CHAPTER 6

DIFFERENT SHADES

DIFFERENT SHADES

**Oh yes, your worst nightmare. I'm still alive! ****Thanks for all ya'll faves & reviews (apart that one VERY rude flame – you know who you are…). Love ya! Oh yeah, and this chapter is gonna be a bit more depressing… sorry… oh, and this isn't one of my best chapters. I'LL PROMISE I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT!!**

_Disclaimer__: _

_**TAKETHEDAMNBANANA**__: for the last time, I won't be able to give you Zoey 101. _

_**FANGIRL**__: Why? _

_**TAKETHEDAMNBANANA**__: __BECAUSE I DON'T OWN IT__!_

_**Why don't you like me?**_

_**Why don't you like me?**_

_**Why don't you walk out the door?**_

_**I can be loathsome,**_

_**I can be home-some.**_

Quinn knocked on the door. She wanted them to be atleast friends with him again – so much. And actually (secretly) she still liked him, but she wanted to move on, forget him. Those childhood dreams of one day being Mrs. Quinn Reese just seemed to child-like these days.

It seemed like he wasn't interested in marrying her or starting a family; they both had completely different interests. It just seemed too unreal, and after all of this time waiting at the door, it felt unreal she was in front of his door.

"Logan, open up." she yelled. She realized the door was open; she pushed it so it swung wide. She was shocked at the sight that lay ahead of her – nothing had changed.

All the pictures of herself with him, even from PCA, still clung to the walls. There was even a splatter painting they'd done together hanging, she was used to seeing it, but today, it looked different. It looked less soulful.

"Ever heard of knocking?" a voice asked from behind. An also less soulful Logan stood there, his face pale and eyes dark – almost like a panda.

"I did knock… you weren't there… the door was open." she said bluntly.

"Yeah, whatever… what you here for?" he said darkly. She knew he wasn't acting; this was a side of Logan she'd never seen. She was at a loss for words.

"Logan, please. Listen. About Mark, I do like him, but I still want us to be friends. I miss you!"

"Sure you do. Before coming here, you probably told your little Marky you love him, you could never love anyone else."

'No, I can only love YOU, stupid…' she thought.

"Just… just go – its better without you here." Logan whispered.

"Logan-" she was cut off.

"Just GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. His anger was taking control and it wasn't a pretty sight. She was about to cry, her heart literally breaking.

"ILOVEYOU." she shrieked, running into the corridors. If Logan actually knew what she'd said, he would've taken everything back.

* * *

_That love was not held in_

_Yet he had to confess that _

_His__ heart was a mess and _

_There were all explanations. _

_His__ head was spinning so precisely _

_He thought he had it all so nicely _

_Yet __he had to confess _

_Twas his hardest yet test_

_Not a helping situation._

_There were many guns and roses_

_And shared kisses on their noses_

_Now h__e had to confess that_

_H__e missed her to death_

_Love's no easy aviation._

He wrote all his feelings down on that tiny piece of paper, and stared down at it for a long time. He was starting to realise Quinn only liked him as a close friend… and that's all.

**By the way, the poem, I WROTE MYSELF! I'm so pathetically proud of me-self. Sorry for n0t updating, I got in a bit of a slump..**


End file.
